Rajak Kertia
|image = 300px |age = 500+ |gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Active |occupation = Clan Leader |affiliation = Lukedonia / Raskreia / Kertia Clan |first appeared = Chapter 162 |last appeared = Recurring }} Rajak Kertia (Kor. 라자크 케르티아) is a Noble and one of the seven current clan leaders of Lukedonia. He is also the older brother of Rael Kertia. Appearance He has blonde hair, similar to his younger brother. Half of it is slicked back while the left side of it is loose, fringing his face. He keeps the lower part of his face covered just like his father did. When he is first shown in the manga however, the lower part of his face is visible although he is cloaked. Like all pure-blood nobles, he has blood red eyes and he is shown to be quite tall. Personality Rajak moves with an air of dignity. When he is ordered by the Lord to go to the human world and bring Seira back, he feels somewhat irritated. Being convinced by his younger brother that the work does not suit his dignity, he lets Rael do it instead of him. Again, when Rai moves past him, he couldn't believe that someone has just overstepped him. He is loyal to the Lord and executes anything he has been bidden to do without question. His sense of duty is astounding. Even after seeing that his brother has been using a soul weapon, he gave it less priority and chose to first complete his mission assigned by the Lord. While he has been shown to be highly loyal to the Lord, he has also been shown to have great respect for the other clan leaders, especially Gejutel, as he harshly scolded Rael when he insulted Gejutel. Besides that, when Rael informed him about Regis being present among the intruders in the forbidden area, he told his brother to be absolutely sure before coming up with such stories. To add to his virtues, he executes his responsibilities as a clan leader whole-heartedly. In Chapter 189, when Rael's sneak attack caused Frankenstein to receive major damage from his attacks, Rajak slashed himself with Kartas to compensate for his brother's misdoing. He did it also to prove that although their clan specializes in stealth, they do not resort to foul play. He had known about Grandia all along. Despite knowing the fact that without a complete soul weapon his own abilities as a clan leader will not awaken fully, he encouraged Rael not to give it up easily which was given to him by their father. Rather he has been working hard to overcome his shortcomings ever since acknowledging the truth. Background Rajak Kertia is the present Kertia clan leader. He is also the older brother of Rael. Initially, it was assumed by Rael that Rajak didn't know that his younger brother was secretly given a soul weapon too. But on his way to capture the so called traitor on the Lord's orders, he catches sight of Rael holding a soul weapon. Later on, it was revealed that Rajak knew about Grandia, Rael's soul weapon. Plot Overview Return To Lukedonia Arc At the start of the season the Lord asked Rajak to go and bring Seira after suspecting Gejutel's report about the being thought to be a noble. Rajak obeys and reluctantly was on his way to summon Seira when he meets his younger brother Rael who just finished his ten years of incarceration. Rael has eyes on Seira so he offers to go in his brother's place. Rajak accepts Rael's offer and warns him about doing any thing wrong. After Rael brings Seira and the Lord confirming that Gejutel hid the truth from her, strips off Gejutel's title and imprisons him. Meanwhile, a mansion appears in the Forbidden Region and the Lord's suspicion of Rai having returned is confirmed by Gejutel. She then sends Rajak and Karias to bring the so called traitor to her. On their way Karias leaves him to go and bring Regis. After Rajak finds Cadis and Frankenstein, he engages in a fight with the latter as Rai outsteps him and heads for the palace. Gradually Frankenstein starts to have the upper hand. Rael intervenes with his sneak attack on the RK team and Frankenstein gets hit by Rajak for the distraction. To compensate, Rajak gashes himself with his weapon. Both fighters develop respect for each other and continue their battle. But after Rajak receives a fatal blow from the Dark Spear, his lag becomes more prominent. Rael decides to offer his brother his portion incomplete soul weapon so that Kartas can be complete. But the fight goes no more after the sense the clash of powers between Rai and Lord. Both Rajak and Frankenstein darts towards the palace. Declaration of War Arc The Lord and Gejutel talks about which Clan Leader should they send for Seira's aid against the Union Elders. Karias volunteers to go but Lord and Gejutal turns him down and sends Rajak who has already gone out of Lukedonia in search of Rael. At the battle scene where Seira nearly dies on the hand of the three elders, Frankenstein appears to save her. He engages in battle against the three elders. The elders praises his arrogance in coming to fight the three of them all by himself. At this he smiles slyly as the 8th elder charges towards him and informs them that he hasn't come alone. Then out of no where the 8the elder is attacked receiving several fatal slashes rending him useless and Rajak appears besides Frankenstein. It is revealed they have met on the way and decided on surprise attack. Then Rajak takes on the 8th Elder outmatching him gradually with his developed skill and speed to compensate for his lack of complete power. Foreseeing the outcome, the 5th Elder decides on a sneak attack to get rid of him but Frankenstein takes on the initiative first. He attacks the 8th Elder fatally and engages in a one-on-one fight with the 5th, putting Rajak in the spectator line. Abilities Physical Prowess As a Noble Clan Leader, Rajak naturally has exceptional physical abilities that are far beyond that of the fittest human. He possesses immense strength and especially speed. *'Enhanced Speed:' The Kertia Clan is known for its speed and Rajak is no exception. He is also able to suddenly appear in a whirlwind of wind which clearly depicts his agility. Furthermore - as the leader of the Kertia clan - he was genuinely surprised to be outmatched in speed by Rai or anyone for that matter. It has been hinted that he may be able to move at hypersonic speeds, or possibly beyond. This is evident in his ability to doge and deflect laser beams at point-blank range. *'Doppelganger Illusions:' Rajak can spontaneously create multiple copies of himself to surround the enemy. Unlike, Rael he can create a dozen of such clones and because he erases his presence and has superior speed, this ability becomes far more deadly in comparison. These clones can inflict physical damage to the enemy, and are often used to confuse the enemy while Rajak goes in for the kill. Spiritual Prowess As a Noble Clan Leader, he possesses immense spiritual power and aura. However, when he releases his Soul Weapon, his spiritual presence becomes erased. *'Camouflage:' Rajak has the ability to effectively become invisible by blending in with his natural surroundings. *'Shround of Darkness: '''Rajak has the power to transform his clothes into a large cloak made out of shadows. This shroud is able to make him seemingly teleport out of harm's way, obscure his enemy's senses, supress any sound he would other wise make, induce a feeling of vertigo, suffocate opponents, as well as absorb his enemy's attacks. The shroud is also able to extend to great legnths, as well as disperse into shadows and reform at will. Soul Weapon 'Kartas:''' As the eldest son, he has been passed down the soul weapon Kartas from his father. As Frankenstein stated in Chapter 188, Rajak has impressive control over his soul weapon and unlike Rael, uses it to hide his aura making him discreet like a true assassin. Even Frankenstein acknowledges that he is a befitting successor to the previous Kertia clan's leader. Tracking Expertise As the Kertia Clan Leader, he is expert on tracking and using secret messages of his clan. He can track his enemies for incredible distances and can decipher codes and recognize the scene of a battle through minute details. Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Male